An Early Death
by HiddenCloud
Summary: Love can only get you so far. Murder can bring you further than you ever imagined. Mix the two, and you have complete control over all of your wildest dreams. People being pushed to their last straws, will do anything to make their dreams prosper. ZukoxKatara, SokkaxSuki.
1. My Limit

**I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

Succulent were the taste of his lips as he passionately caressed my own. Gently, he pressed me against the smooth palace wall. His skin felt soft as rose petals beneath my fingers as I ran them up the side of his face, tracing the strong jawbone then finally stopping under his darkened eye. The lid abruptly lifted open along with its pair, both glared at me. My arm fell limp and I slowly brought it back down to my side. Zuko, crowned king of the Fire Nation, was either the most passionate man in the Nation or the one most feared. Whenever he takes role of the latter, I desperately wish my homeland, the Water Nation, was still in existence.

In a flurry, I take in a breath of air. The pleasant aroma of the palace garden instantly calms me, but the scent doesn't do anything to sway Zuko's demeanor. His eyes, glare down at me. They are filled with passion, hate and confusion. Neither of us knows what to say.

"I-"

"Kata-"

We both let out a small chuckle and gaze back into the other's eyes. Then tension is slightly lifted and Zuko has slipped back into the man I know him to be. I take a step forward and grab his hand, walking in the direction of the Palace Garden's pond. Zuko's hands are warm, coursing with energy. My heart skips a beat at the thought of what I am about to do. _So soon… The deed is almost done. Zuko respects me, nothing will go wrong. This will be simple._ Even though I tell myself these things, my heart is still running at top speed, anxiety coursing through my veins.

Zuko stops a foot away from the water and kneels down. Scooping up a flower floating on the surface he hands it to me. I smile and crouch down to meet his eye level. I drop the flower and he abruptly embraces me with strong arms, running his mouth against my skin. My emotions are in turmoil, _I really am going to do it_.

Shrugging out of my sweater I watch Zuko. His eyes are closed; he seems at peace, showing his vulnerable side to only me. I slowly feel around the balled up sweater, my fingers clasping around a cold metal object. Tightening our embrace, I take the dagger and slam it into Zuko's back. The sharp metal pierces through his heart, killing him on the spot. Not a single scream was uttered.

"Firelord Zuko, you deserved this early death. When you kill your wife's best friend and brother then wipe out the entire nation in which she was born, you are going to get a hell lot of revenge."

I wipe the blood off of the dagger with Zuko's silk handkerchief and stroll into the palace. I am the Fire Nation's new ruler. Firelord Katara. For once, there will be justice in the world of the Avatar.


	2. To Begin

**Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Blood. The very stench of it corrodes the serene garden grounds. Never looking back, I close the palace doors and strut down the decorated palace hallway. Cool tile presses against the balls of my bare feet, sending a chill up my rigid spine. Never is the Fire Nation palace this cold. I slowly bring my walk to a stop and scan over the corridor, nothing is out of the ordinary, it is just... deathly cold.

An intense shiver creeps up my spine while thoughts of ghosts parade through my head. If Zuko stays on this earth as a mere spirit, I will be the first to be dealt sweet revenge.

The thought makes my face pale. I flit through the long corridor and burst into the grand throne room. Red embroidered tapestries drape along the sleek polished walls, leading up to a protruding throne, dark crimson in color. Smooth velvet lines the throne. I run my hand along it in temptation. My power is limitless.

As I lower myself onto the chair, the door to the throne room abruptly swings open. Out comes one of the palace servants followed by none other than Toph Bei Fong. The servant bows and takes her leave, only Toph and I are left in the large room. Toph, now twenty, hasn't changed much since when we first traveled together. Although, the recent wars lessened her laid back demeanor. The blind girl throws back her head and takes a few steps up to the throne with an arrogant air.

I cautiously collapse onto the throne, placing one leg over the other. My small frame sinks into the cushion providing instant relaxation. I will need it for this conversation.

"I heard that you didn't sissy out of it this time... Is he dead?" Toph asks. Her tone is warm and overpowering, opposite from her hard rigid body. I look her in the eyes, despite that she cannot see, and my jaw instantly clenches back into the deep caverns of my mouth. Years ago, Toph had received a deadly blast of fire along the upper half of her body. Burn marks cover her pale skin, reminding me of the man I once loved. It is her eyes, however, that make my heart skip a beat. Surrounding one lid is a scar almost identical to Zuko's. Memories flood into my mind, which make me wonder if I chose the right path. Toph remains quiet, seeming to read my emotions. For several long minutes neither of us speak. "I'll take that as a yes." She pauses, leaving another silence. "Well, it'd be best for you to visit Suki... She'll like to hear the good news. Then we will work on bringing down that nasty Fire Nation rebellion."

"That is what I have been planning to do. You may leave now." I slowly straighten up from my slumped position and watch as Toph strolls out of the room. "Wait." Toph stops mid-walk, anticipating what I am about to say. "Don't go back to the Earth Kingdom. That is an order. Any of the citizens would assassinate you in less than a heartbeat."

A smile creeps over Tophs face. With a nod, she walks out of the room. Leaving me alone to ponder over the recent events.

I flew for two days in a Fire Nation Airship before reaching Suki's house. She currently resides in the Fire Nation refugee district. Due to her condition, she was one of the first to flee the Earth Nation after their government was overthrown. If they had left only a week earlier, Sokka and Aang would still be alive with her.

Clothed in a black cloak, unrecognizable to most, I walk up to her small hut of a house. It is tucked in with the thousand of other 'houses' in the refugee district, making it almost impossible to find. Before I can knock on the door, Suki opens it and drags me inside with her. I am pushed back into the cramped one-room house while she locks the door and pulls down the threadbare window shade. Her old home is much more luxurious, although, the sudden relocation forced her to leave all of her possessions in the Earth Kingdom.

Suki turns around and embraces me in a hug. I feel her cold arms shaking as they wrap limply around me. Stoking her head I try to convince her that she will be alright, I can already feel her tears dripping down the back of my neck. Nothing seems to work, so I slowly draw away and take a seat on her bed. Being that we are in a single room house, the bed is only a few feet away from the door. The house's only window is now covered with a blind, the only source of light comes from a nearby oil lamp which is on the brink of burning out. Suki slowly sits down next to me, her entire body is trembling, this is the first time I've seen her like this. Scooting over to make room on the cramped bed, I hand my brother's widower my handkerchief. She gladly accepts it.

"He's dead," I say.

Suki stops mid sob, her face widening. "You mean..."

"I avenged my brother's death as well as Aangs..." I pause and look at the frail woman, her healthy glow is gone. "But that is not important at the moment. What I'm more concerned about is your condition. You need to eat double your usual amount if you don't want anything bad to happen."

Suki breaks into a fit of crying, again. "The head guards of the refugee district don't ration more food to pregnant woman. They know that the Fire Lord will send an order to have us killed sooner or later!" She says between gasps for air. I try to remind her that Zuko is dead, but she cuts me off. "If Sokka were here, things would be alright! Why did he and Aang have to die just before I realized I was pregnant!"

"Suki, Zuko is dead," I say, reminding her. Suki gasps and lightly slaps herself in the head, showing how stupid she acknowledges herself to be. I don't take it against her. She has always been a smart, strong, level headed woman, But the recent effects as well as her pregnancy has taken a toll on her.

"So that means..."

"I'm in charge." I take a deep breath and look down at my knees. "As you know, Zuko and I were never able to conceive and seventy-five percent of the Fire Nation, including his immediate family, were killed in the war against the water tribe... The only person left eligible to rule is... well, me."

Suki smiles and clings on to her bloated belly. Two month's pregnant and she has already developed the 'baby bump'. "Was his death made public yet?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Only You, Toph, and myself know. Toph was able to dispose of the body rather quickly, she is a master earth bender after all." I bring my voice down to a whisper. "For now, I plan to rule while posing as Zuko. The only servants the palace holds are the surviving water tribe children, and they were against Zuko from the start. They'll be more glad than concerned if they realize Zuko's absence. The rest of the Fire Nation doesn't have to see Zuko's face to follow his orders."

Suki pulls me into another hug. "Does this mean that I'll be able to leave this dump?"

I nod my head, although a clear expression of concern is drawn across my face. "Although, since I am currently known as nothing more than the Fire Nation's wife, I do not have the power to allow a refugee to leave the district. Zuko gave the order that no refugee may leave, so the guards will not willingly allow you to flee."

Suki's eyes return to their normal sharp gaze. "Well then there is only one other option..."

Returning the look, I pull the black hood over my head. "I'm going to smuggle you out."


	3. Disguised

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Hopefully everyone finds it interesting rather than boring :)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

In less than ten minutes Suki packs all of her possessions into a small satchel, we are now ready to leave this horrid district. I pull a lightweight guard uniform out of my bag and hand it to her. I turn around as she changes into it. The fabric is stretched tight over her protruding belly, but it will do for now.

"Put on your mask. It's common for royalty to be followed by at least one guard." I say, handing her a stiff metal mask. Suki puts it over her face, looking virtually unrecognizable.

There was one more part to my plan, although I wasn't quite sure if going through with it would be the best idea. My eyes shifted over to the almost dead oil lamp, its flames eagerly flavored the last drops of fuel. The original plan was to burn down this hut of a house to distract the guards and make them believe that Suki perished in the fire. However, the fire would spread to the other houses crammed together, killing most of the refugees in the process. I shook my head, we will have to go with out a distraction. May luck be on our side.

The sun is setting as Suki and I begin to leave the district for good. She follows closely behind me as we make our way through the maze of rickety houses. Every few breaths the taste of dust creeps upon my tongue. I cover my mouth with a sleeve and continue to trek down the hot, winding trail. Dust covers my boots, staining them a dirty shade of grey. The thin substance seems to be everywhere, I conclude that it must be extremely unhealthy to live here. Suki needs to leave this dump not only for her freedom, but for the health of her baby who will one day be my nephew.

The Airship is in view, being only a few blocks away. Before we can get closer, a guard strolls out from an adjoining alley way. My breath catches in my throat. Suki and I freeze, then slowly creep back into the dim shadows. He spots us. In defeat I take a few steps forward and stand my ground. The man is covered head to toe in the clone-like armor. Being over stout yet muscular he appears extremely threatening. I clear my throat, about to talk, but he cuts me off before I can say anything.

"What are you doing out? It's past curfew." He says in a gruff voice. "Earth-Kingdom scum." With that, the guard lifts up his mask and spits on the ground. He is none other than the Boiling Rock's old warden. The warden is elderly in age, but due to lack of soldiers he is still in service.

I lift up my hood, revealing my true identity. To him I am known as Fire Lord Zuko's wife. Although, that is not necessarily a good title to have being that I am of a 'hated' race in the fire nation. "Let me through." I pause and think of something to say that will rattle him. "For Zuko, I am assessing the guards' performance. I'll die if I have to stay here overnight. "

The previous warden glares at me, momentarily forgetting about Suki. "It'd be better if you died. Fire nation royalty are suppose to be of Fire Nation descent. If you die, the firelord can marry a more eligible woman. Like my niece, Mai. She has better blood than you, but all she accomplished was a job as a lowly prison guard " His eyes bore down into me, he is so close that I can smell the sour stench of his warm breath. "You there." He jabs a finger in Suki's direction. "All staff is to report to the central office."

"She is with me-"

The warden cuts me off. "No exceptions. NOW!" He latches onto Suki's arm and drags her toward a large stone building which stands out among the thousands of small huts. Suki looks back at me and I give her an encouraging expression while mouthing "Meet me in the warehouse." Suki nods her head then turns around, following the warden to the large stone building.

I begin to walk toward the warehouse next to where the airship is parked but freeze as I hear the sound of rowdy Dogwolves being released. My heart skips a beat. It has been an old practice in uptight cities for the guards to release these creatures to kill whoever is not following the curfew. The howls grow closer. I break into a mad run toward the warehouse, in less than ten seconds I reach the door and pull it open. It's locked. Normally I would be able to use water bending against the mutts, but the killing of one of these 'population tamers' results in an instant execution. Stupid rules.

I turn around to face the Dogwolves. They are only a few feet away, charging straight for me. Before I can think of a plan of action, the pack stops. An explosion is heard from the building Suki had just entered following with the sound of a crowd running. The Dogwolves turn around and chase after the sound of the explosion. Despite my better judgement, I follow them. I have a feeling that Suki is the one behind the chaos.


	4. Betrayal?

**Chapter four is up! Sorry for the delay, it's also a tad short. Well, tell me how you like it :)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Ashes fly through the air in a flurry, they blind my vision making the alleyway ahead of me slowly fade away. I wipe them from my stinging eyes and against my better judgement, continue to follow the pack of DogWolves to Suki. Dust kicks up from the animals ahead of me and rushes toward my face along with the ashes._ Oh, The things I do for Suki, _I think. If anything happens to her, I won't be able to live with the guilt. Not to mention that Sokka will most likely come back and do a lame job at haunting me for the rest of eternity.

The Refugee District guards' voices come closer, I hear their blasts of fire and can't help but cringe at the all so familiar noise. Dust and ashes still lessen my vision, but ahead I can definitely see the red mass of them chasing after... something. I pray to the gods that it isn't the pregnant woman. Adrenaline kicks in and I pick up my pace, rushing straight into the pack of WolfDogs. The animals completely ignore me, yet hide me from the soldiers. My view is much better now, I can see what they are chasing after. A pale furry creature with paper thin wings and over sized ears... It's a... winged lemur.

I stop and stare, the lemur is holding what appears to be a burlap sack overflowing with shiny objects, which greatly resembles gold. It takes all of my willpower not to break down in laughter. What a smart animal.

My moment of humor is interrupted by a gloved, icy hand latching onto the back of my collar. I immediately bring my foot back to kick the attacker in the stomach but stop in mid air. "Suki?" I whisper. The attacker lets go of my collar, steps into view and removes the mask. Underneath is none other than Suki with a grin plastered from ear to ear.

"Hi! Change of plans, follow me!" she says while grabbing my arm and running off before I even get a chance to scold her.

Suki drags me down a corridor of twisted alleyways for what seems like a century, until she finally stops in front of a rusted and neglected sewer entrance. She begins to push the cover off, but I stop her.

"Is this necessary? Wouldn't it be easier to just take the airshi-"

"Look, Katara. We need to hurry, I can't explain it at the moment, but I promise I will in a few minutes. Just trust me on this one. Like I said, there's been a change of plans." With that said, Suki pushes the cover off of the man hole and begins to climb in. I follow her, replacing the cover once we are inside. The room appears to be three feet by seven feet, the ceiling only being four feet high. I crouch down to avoid hitting my head on the cement ceiling. The light coming from above the manhole cover slowly fades away, leaving Suki and I in complete darkness. The brick ground is damp along with the walls, and I don't even want to think about the putrid smell.

While I crouch down in a corner, careful not to touch the floor or the walls, Suki repeatedly taps a few of the bricks. I give her a questioning look, if we are hiding+ in this small space, why is she making noise that could possibly draw the guards attention to our current location.

Just as I am about to tell her to stop, a brick is slid aside from the other side of the wall shining light into our cramped room. Looking through the hole where the brick used to be is a sharp pair of eyes. They scan over Suki and me.

"Who are you and what do you want. If I do not deem you worthy, you will be crushed in this room of death." Says an icy voice belonging to the set of eyes. The walls of the small room begin to inch together, the woman wasn't joking when she called this the room of death.

Suki grabs my wrist and pulls me in front of her. "I have brought you the FireLord." She says.

The woman behind the brick wall begins to chuckle. "So the rumors are true then, bring her in!"

The wall opens up and Suki pushes me into the lighted room. I have so many questions to ask my friend, but overall, I hope that she isn't turning me in for a reward to a group of angry rebels who want my head.


End file.
